Captain VS Captain
by The BlAckShi
Summary: ...kita berada di Grand line... tanpa peta itu kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Dan wajah Jack pun memucat mendengar kata Grand Line.


**Captain VS Captain**

**Disclaimer:**

** punya itu tuh! *nunjuk Odacchi yang lagi buang ingus di pojokan**

**Captain Vs Captain**

**By: The BlAckShi**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Gaje, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Rated: T (jaga-jaga, karena ada kata2 makian)**

**

* * *

**

"..." Talk

'...' Mind

CAPTAIN VS CAPTAIN

**(^_~)*basuh!**

Alkisah Thousand Sunny sedang berlayar di tengah udara yang sejuk, angin berembus pelan. Seorang pun tak akan mengira badai besar terjadi lima menit yang lalu, yah itu memang tidak aneh lagi di grand line. Aktivitas pun kembali seperti semula, Nami kembali ke ruang kerjanya plus Brook mengekor di belakang; Zoro tidur siang; Robin membaca buku sambil menyiram tanaman; Chopper memencet-mencet hidung Franky; Luffy ngupil; Sanji memanggang monster belalang laut; dan Usopp ada di ruang pengawasan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menyemir sepatu, Usopp mengalihkan padangan ke laut dan melihat ada sesuatu yang mengapung. Dia memakai kacamatanya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Ternyata itu sebuah peti kayu dan di atasnya ada benda yang mencurigakan.

"Hei Luffy! Ada sesuatu yang mengapung di arah jam dua!" Usopp berteriak melalui denden mushi dan turun ke bawah.

"Ng...? Apa itu?"

"Tadi kulihat seperti peti kayu, tapi ada sesuatu di atasnya," Usopp muncul di sebelah Luffy.

"Apa! Peti harta karun!" Nami keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan langsung melesat menggunakan jurus _soru_ meninggalkan Brook yang tinggal tulang-belulang (author: sejak kapan Nami bisa soru?).

"Aku kan bilang peti kayu bukan peti harta karun..."

"Kau bilang sesuatu Usopp?" Nami menoleh ke arah Usopp dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'_Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mata Nami bisa berubah jadi Berry'_ batin mereka yang ada di sana.

"Nami Swaaan~" Sanji datang berputar-putar sambil membawa senampan belalang panggang. "Silahkan nona, menu spesial hari ini 'Belalang Laut Panggang Saus Tiram' khusus untuk anda dan Robin chuaannn~" si alis spiral–ups isi hati author bocor–maksud saya Sanji membungkuk ala pangeran.

"Hei Sanji! Mana bagianku!" rengek Luffy.

"Sudah kusisakan di dapur," ujar Sanji acuh. Dan Luffy pun terbang ke dapur memakai Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket. "Apa-apaan ini Sanji! Masa aku hanya disisakan KAKI dan ANTENA saja!" Luffy meraung-raung di dapur. Ok... kita tinggalkan kapten bodoh itu sebelum cerita ini lebih OOT.

"Sanji kun, tolong kau angkat peti itu," pinta–ralat–perintah Nami sambil menujuk peti yang terapung di laut. "–dan aku tidak mau makan belalang aneh itu! Aku ingin makan makanan yang _'wajar'._" ujar Nami penuh penekanan.

"Hai! Nami Swaan~" tanpa basa-basi Sanji langsung melompat ke dalam laut. Usopp hanya memerhatikan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**(^_~)*basuh!**

Semua kru SHP berkumpul di dek rumput, mengelilingi sebuah peti dan seonggok tubuh yang terbaring di sampingnya. Tubuh? Yah! Ternyata "sesuatu yang mencurigakan" yang dilihat usopp adalah sesosok tubuh manusia, dan nampaknya dia pingsan kelelahan karena terombang ambing di tengah lautan.

Dandanan pria itu lumayan nyentrik, memakai baju berumbai di tangan bak bangsawan eropa abad pertengahan, bandana berwarna merah dengan sedikit hiasan manik-manik menutupi kepala, rambutnya panjang dan agak bergelombang, dengan kumis tipis dan jambang di sisi wajahnya, umurnya berkisar antara 40-50 tahunan. Dan sekarang Chopper sedang menyodok-nyodok tubuh itu dengan ranting.

"Dia masih hidup hanya pingsan gara-gara lelah saja" kata Chopper

"Jwadhi shiuphwa dwia?" Luffy bertanya dengan mulut penuh belalang panggang. Rupanya belalang yang tadi dicampakkan Nami masuk ke mulut Luffy. (Terjemahan: jadi siapa dia?)

"Entahlah..." jawab Usopp.

"Tapi sepertinya dia seorang bajak laut," Zoro menimpali di sebelah Usopp.

"Bwagewmwania kwau twahu dwia bwajwak lhauth Zwohrwo?" tanya Luffy lagi–tetap sambil mengunyah. (Terjemahan: Bagaimana kau tahu dia bajak laut Zoro?)

"Habiskan dulu makananmu bodoh!" ujar Sanji sambil menempatkan(?) kakinya di kepala Luffy.

"Urrrppphhhh!" Luffy menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya ke Usopp yang ada di sebelahnya, yang langsung mendarat dengan manis di muka Usopp. Dan sekarang wajah si penembak jitu itu penuh dengan masker belalang.

"hueekk... Luffy! Apa-apaan kau!" Usopp misuh-misuh sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan saputangan Brook.

"Aku lumayan lama menjadi pemburu bajak laut, jadi aku tahu seseorang itu bajak laut atau bukan hanya dengan sekali lihat," ujar Zoro. Dan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut entah paham atau tidak, sedangkan Nami dengan khusyu membongkar gembok peti kayu menggunakan tang.

"rasanya aku pernah melihat pria ini..." Robin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Benarkah?" sahut Franky. Dan Robin hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku lupa kapan, dan entah di mana..." ujar Robin sangsi.

_Srek._

Semua lansung menoleh–kecuali Nami yang masih berkutat dengan petinya–ke arah pria yang terbaring di rumput, sepertinya dia mulai sadar. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk, dia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Raut bingung terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Bibir pria itu bergerak perlahan, mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Siapa kalian?" dengan suara yang agak serak dia bertanya.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan siapa kami, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu," sahut Zoro acuh.

"ah... namaku... jack" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Heh?" para kru SHP tidak mendengar dengan jelas karena suaranya lebih serak dari yang tadi.

Pria itu pun ber-dehem mencoba menjernihkan suaranya.

.

"Namaku Jack. Jack Sparrow."

**(^_~)*basuh!**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

*muncul dari balik pohon pisang

Ahahaha, Saya balik lagi dengan cerita gaje bin abal ini fic ke dua sy, gara-gara ngeliat pp temen sy jdi gatel pengen bikin fic ini. Sankyu bgt bwt minna san yang dah sudi review fic pertama sy "NEGATIVE HOLLOW".

so Review? or Flame?


End file.
